1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new valve construction and to a new method of making such a valve construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a valve construction comprising a housing means, a valve seat carried by the housing means, a movable lever carried by the housing means and having an opening passing through opposed sides of the lever, and a valve member for opening and closing the valve seat and having a stem projecting through the opening of the lever whereby the valve member is carried by the lever. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,136 to Perl.
It is also known to provide a valve construction of the above type wherein the tubular member is disposed in the opening of the lever and telescopically received the stem of the valve member therein whereby the tubular member spaced the stem from the lever at the opening thereof, the tubular member having opposed ends respectively defining outwardly directed annular flanges that respectively engage against the opposed sides of the lever adjacent the opening thereof and the stem of the valve member defining a pair of spaced apart shoulders on the valve member that respectively are adapted to engage the flanges of the tubular member. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,893 to Davison.
It is also known to provide a valve construction comprising a housing means provided with a chamber therein and with an inlet leading to the chamber and an outlet leading from the chamber, a valve seat carried by the housing means and leading to the outlet, a movable bimetallic lever means carried by the housing means and having an operating bitmetallic part and an ambient temperature compensating bimetallic part, and a valve member carried by the bimetallic lever means for opening and closing the valve set under the control of the operating part of the bimetallic lever means. For example, see the previously mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,136 to Perl.
It is also known to provide a valve construction comprising a housing means provided with a chamber therein and with an inlet leading to the chamber and an outlet leading from the chamber, a valve seat carried by the housing means and leading to the outlet, a movable bimetallic lever means carried by the housing means and having and operating bimetallic part, a heater wire means disposed in coiled relation about the operating part to heat the same when electrical current flows through the heater wire means, and a valve member carried by the bimetallic lever means for opening and closing the valve seat under the control of the operating part of the bimetallic lever means. For example, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,136 to Perl, and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,483 to Schwartz.
It is also known to have a tab of bitmettalic lever operatively hold a coiled heater wire means on the bimetallic lever means. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,112 to Dillman.